


Hopefully

by aesthetic_shitpost



Series: meremine fics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: CHRISTINE IS ACE, F/M, Genderflux Character, M/M, Michael is gay, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, christine is a demigirl but it's not mentioned in this, i am the meremine pioneer, i'm making history with the first meremine fic on ao3, jeremy is bi, jeremy is dating christine and michael, jeremy is trans, michael and christine are friends, michael is genderflux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: “Jeremy.” Michael cupped his cheeks in his hands. “She won’t make you choose. Even if she’s not okay with it, she’s really nice. Hopefully she’ll be understanding and we can figure something out.”“Hopefully” echoed in Jeremy’s head, but he nodded anyway and let Michael arrange them into a comfortable position for cuddling. He felt Michael softly place a kiss on the top of his head. Tomorrow, they would tell Christine and she would be fine with it and he would still have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Hopefully.-i'm making history yall





	Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> genders/sexualities:  
> Michael: gay and genderflux (male/agender), switches between he/him and xe/xem/xyr pronouns  
> Jeremy: bi and a trans guy  
> Christine: ace, questioning romantic orientation (likes guys tho obv), and a demigirl (yes i know it's not mentioned in this all i'm saying is there might (definitely) be another fic where we see that)
> 
> i am not any of these identities except ace and nb (but my gender doesn't change), so if you see something that i got wrong feel free to tell me and i'll do my best to fix it.
> 
> enjoy!

“Alright, something’s up.” Michael put down his controller and looked at Jeremy. “You’ve been acting weird and twitchy all day. I know something’s on your mind.” He reached out to touch his shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your best friend. I’m here for you, man.”

 

Jeremy nervously blushed and nodded his head. “Y-yeah, I know,” he replied.  _ I know you’re my best friend, Michael. The problem is I want to be more than that. _

 

Michael shifted to face his friend fully. “So, what’s got you so worked up?”

 

_ What do I say? I can’t tell him the truth, he’d never talk to me again. Wanting to date two people at once? How much more selfish can you get?  _

 

Jeremy cleared his throat and looked towards the ground. “Um, nothing. It’s nothing.”

 

Michael snorted. “Yeah, right. Your face looks like a tomato. Clearly, there’s  _ something _ on your mind.” His face cleared. “Is it something with Christine?” He got angrier. “Did she do something to - to hurt you? If you need me to go fuck her up, I can do that, just tell me wh-”

 

“No no no, Christine didn’t do anything,” Jeremy rushed to stop him before he got really worked up. “We’re doing fine, actually, nothing happened, nothing at all -”

 

“So it  _ is _ something to do with Christine!” Michael exclaimed triumphantly. He gasped. “Did you guys finally, uh -” He leaned in closer. “You know. Do the do? Have the sex?”

 

“No!” Jeremy jumped back from where he was leaned in to hear his friend, his face even redder than before. “No, we didn’t have sex!”

 

Michael gave him a disbelieving look.

 

“No really, we didn’t!” After seeing that he still didn’t believe him, he added, “And she’s asexual anyways, so that’s probably not gonna happen…” 

 

Michael looked surprised. “Oh, really?” He laughed and leaned back. “Man, now we’ve got, like, one of every sexuality in our friend group.”

 

Jeremy looked confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I’m gay, Rich and Chloe are bi, Brooke and Jake are pan, Jenna’s also gay, you’re straight, and now Christine’s ace. Taking into account you being trans and me being nonbinary, we’re like the entire LGBT community,” He finished.

 

Jeremy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “Well, actually, I’m not.”

 

“Not what?”

 

“Straight.” Jeremy’s shirt was likely to unravel within the month if he kept worrying it so violently.

 

Michael’s face showed a little surprise, but he took the news in stride. “Well, welcome to the club, buddy. Do you have a specific label, or…” He rushed to add, “Not that you need to have a label, I’m just curious, it’s totally fine to just say not straight or -”

 

Jeremy cut him off with a soft smile. “I’m bi.”

 

“Congrats on coming out, buddy,” Michael said. His smile drooped a bit. “Sorry if this is really rude, but… why did you wait so long to come out? Did you think we wouldn’t accept you?”

 

“I just…” Jeremy shrugged. “Wasn’t ready, I guess. And I guess I might have been a little worried that people wouldn’t take me seriously because I’m dating Christine and we look really heterosexual.”

 

“Well you won’t find any of that biphobic shit here,” Michael declared. He smiled. “Speaking of Christine, why were you being so weird before? Was it cause of the bi thing?”

 

Jeremy floundered for words. “Uh, kinda.”  _ Why did I say that?! Now he’ll ask what that means and I’ll have to tell him and then he won’t want to talk to me because I’m so weird and I’ll have to go to another school because I can’t see him at school everyday without talking to him, that’s gotta be a form of torture, and then - _

 

Michael’s brow furrowed. “Kinda? What does that mean?”

 

Most of Jeremy’s brain was freaking out and telling him to  _ stop now abort mission say literally anything else just don’t say anything _ , but a small part of him was saying  _ what if you tell him and he’s not weirded out? What if he even says yes? You can’t pass up that chance. _ Jeremy decided to just say it and fuck the consequences.

 

“Um - it means, well -” He swallowed and averted his eyes. “It means that you’re a big reason I realized that I’m bi and I kind of totally have a huge crush on you but I’m dating Christine but I don’t want to break up with her because I do actually like her but I want to date you and I kind of want to date you both at the same time because I like you both so much but that’s weird and neither of you would ever agree to that.” He took a big breath. “So, um, yeah. That’s what I was nervous about.” 

 

He risked a glance up at Michael’s face to gauge his reaction. Steeling himself for an unpleasant sight, he looked up and - shock was all he saw.

 

“Wait, okay, so let me get this straight,” Michael said slowly. “You want to date me  _ and _ Christine?”

 

Jeremy’s heart was hammering in his chest. “Yes?”

 

Michael looked like he was thinking it over. He nodded hesitantly. “Okay - um - does that mean that I would also date Christine? Because she’s very nice but I’m not attracted to girls, so that probably wouldn’t work out very well.”

 

Jeremy was surprised he had even gotten this far without Michael yelling in his face about how much of a freak he was and storming out of his basement. “Oh, um, I hadn’t really thought about that. I guess you’d have to ask her? You guys could totally just be friends if you want. As long as you don’t hate each other, I guess.” He chuckled nervously. “S-so, does that mean that you’re okay with this? You don’t think I’m a - a weirdo, or a freak?”

 

“Of course I don’t think that, Jeremy! I mean, yeah, I was surprised, but mostly because I never thought in a million years that you would ever like me back.”

 

Jeremy’s head shot up. “Wait, so - you like me back? And you’re okay with me dating you and Christine at the same time?” There was a fragile hope in his voice, the sort that could be broken with a single word.

 

Michael smiled. “Yes.”

 

His boyfriend beamed. “Oh my god, I never thought -” He broke off his own sentence, a different thought forming. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Please.”

 

Jeremy leaned closer to Michael, his hands finding their way into the other’s hair and around his waist as their lips met. They stayed there for a while, moving their lips together like they’ve been doing it forever.

 

Michael broke off the kiss for air and smiled down at Jeremy. “I can’t believe I have you as a boyfriend.”

 

He replied, “And I can’t believe I have  _ you _ for a -” His brow furrowed.  “Do you want me to call you my boyfriend, or something else?”

 

Michael thought about it. “I think I’m fine with being your boyfriend, but on days when I’m really agender I might not like that? But I’d definitely tell you if that happened.”

 

Jeremy nodded. “Okay. Cool. I have a boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Michael repeated. “I have a boyfriend and a - friend, I guess.” His expression changed. “Um - have you told Christine about this yet?”

 

Jeremy looked away. 

 

“That’s a no, then.” Michael sighed. “Why didn’t you tell her first? You’re already dating her.”

 

“I was really nervous, okay?!” Jeremy burst out. “You saw how nervous I was about telling you, and I’ve known you forever! I was even less sure of how she would react!”

 

Michael put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Okay, calm down. We can tell her tomorrow after school.”

 

“But what if she’s not okay with it? What do I do then?” Jeremy was almost hyperventilating. “Do I break up with her? Do I break up with you? I don’t want to break up with either of you! I can’t choose! What if she makes me choose?”

 

“Jeremy.” Michael cupped his cheeks in his hands. “She won’t make you choose. Even if she’s not okay with it, she’s really nice. Hopefully she’ll be understanding and we can figure something out.”

 

“Hopefully” echoed in Jeremy’s head, but he nodded anyway and let Michael arrange them into a comfortable position for cuddling. He felt Michael softly place a kiss on the top of his head. Tomorrow, they would tell Christine and she would be fine with it and he would still have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Hopefully.

 

-oOo-

 

The next day was a Friday, and Jeremy met Michael after school with a nervous feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t at all ready for what they had planned, but he couldn’t continue without telling Christine about it. 

 

“Hey,” said Michael, lifting up xyr wrist so Jeremy could see the orange bracelet xe was wearing. Xe had a system: xe would wear an orange bracelet when xe felt more agender and wanted to use xe/xem pronouns, and a black bracelet for when xe wanted to use he/him pronouns. It was a pretty good system, much easier than telling anyone xe came into contact with xyr pronouns any time they talked.

 

“Hey,” Jeremy replied. “Boyfriend still okay?”

 

Michael nodded. “Yeah. I’ll let you know if it’s not.”

 

He nodded back. “Cool.” 

 

They waited awkwardly outside for Christine to come out. Jeremy was tempted to grab Michael’s hand, but he knew he shouldn’t. Not until they tell Christine, anyway. Jeremy’s attention turned away from the doors and to an imaginary future where he walked down the street holding both of his partners’ hands. He smiled. That would be nice. 

 

“Dude!” Michael elbowed him. “Here she comes!”

 

Christine walked over in their direction, a smile on her face. Jeremy felt his heart speed up and his palms start to sweat. 

 

“You got this, dude,” His boyfriend whispered to him. 

 

“Hopefully,” he whispered back.

 

“Hey Jeremy!” Christine said, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. He looked slightly sick. “Hey Michael!”

 

“Hey Christine,” xe replied, waving at her with xyr bracelet hand.

 

She looked back at her boyfriend and creased her brow. “Are you feeling alright? You don’t look so good.”

 

“I-I’m fine,” He managed to choke out past the ball of anxiety in his throat.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked. “You really don’t look so good.” She reached her hand up to check his forehead.    
  
Michael interjected, “He’s fine.” Jeremy nodded frantically in agreement. “He’s just got something to tell you.”

 

She looked back at him. “It must really be something if you’re this worked up about it.”

 

“It is.” He choked out.

 

“Alright, so… tell me, I guess.” She smiled in an attempt to make him feel more at ease.

 

“Um…” He looked around. They were currently standing in front of the school. The school day had just ended, so there were still kids hanging around who could hear. And it’s not that he was ashamed of it, it’s just that in the event of her getting really angry and blowing up at him he didn’t want lots of bystanders. “Could we go somewhere a little more private first?” 

 

Christine nodded. “Sure.” She started to move away, then hesitated and looked back at Michael. “Um… should xe come, or…”

Jeremy looked conflicted. 

 

Michael interjected, “I can wait out here. You probably don’t want me around for this. You can just come and find me when you’re done.”

 

Slowly, the couple nodded. “Okay,” Christine said. “Well, we’ll be going then.” She started off. As they walked away Jeremy looked back one more time at Michael. Xe gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.  _ Hopefully. _

 

Christine led them around to the side of the school where fewer people usually hung out. She turned to face him. “Okay. What is it?”

 

Jeremy took a shaky breath. “Before I start, please just listen and don’t interrupt until I’m done. I know it’s gonna sound pretty weird so just - don’t freak out, okay?” She was looking more worried. He exhaled. “Okay. So, I’m bi.” She didn’t look too surprised by that. “And one of the reasons I realized that was Michael.” Surprisingly, Christine looked like she wasn’t too surprised. “And I’m not saying that I want to break up with you.” She wasn’t doing so well with ‘not looking surprised’. “I really like you and I really like Michael and I can’t choose between you two, I just can’t, so instead I want to date both of you.” Before she had a chance to say anything, he barreled on. “And I know that that sounds really selfish of me but I don’t want to choose between you two, I  _ can’t _ choose between you, so I know you probably don’t like this but please don’t make me choose.” 

 

A long silence. Then a hand on his arm.

 

Hopefully, Jeremy looked up at Christine. She didn’t look like she was going to run away or hate him or anything like that, so that was good.

 

“You want to date both me and Michael? At the same time?”

 

Hesitantly, he nodded.

 

“And this isn’t just because I don’t want to sleep with you?”

 

Shocked, he rushed to deny it. “O-of course not! I would never do that! It’s really just because I like both of you. Romantically, not just sexually.”

 

In a small voice, Christine asked, “Really?”

 

Smiling, he replied. “Really. I hadn’t even thought about that, actually.” He laughed nervously. “I was too busy worrying over whether or not you were going to hate me for even suggesting it.” He looked away. “Which, speaking of…”

 

She looked startled. “Oh! Yes. Yeah. I’m fine with it.”

 

Jeremy looked back at her. “R-really?”

 

“Yeah,” she replied.

 

“So you’re not weirded out, or think I’m a freak, or - or anything like that?”

 

Smiling, Christine said, “No, of course not. There’s nothing wrong with polyamory.”

 

Relaxing, Jeremy smiled back. “Thank you.” He leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. 

 

Once they broke apart, she asked awkwardly,“Um - would I have to also date Michael? Xe’s nice and all, but I don’t really like xem in that way…”

 

Jeremy laughed. “Funnily enough, xe said the same thing. I think you guys should talk it over, but if you both want to only be friends, then I don’t think we’ll have a problem here.”

 

“Yeah.” She smiled. “We won’t have a problem, Heere.”

 

He made a face. “That was bad.”

 

Giggling, she nodded. 

 

“That was really bad.”   
  
“I know!” Christine managed to get out through laughter.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes fondly. “Alright. Should we go back and tell Michael?”

 

Sobering up, she agreed and they started to walk back.

 

-oOo-

 

Michael waited in front of the school for ten minutes before xe started to worry. What if Christine didn’t like the idea and made Jeremy choose? What if Jeremy didn’t choose xem? They had only just started dating. Xe didn’t want it to be over so soon.  _ No. Snap out of it,  _ xe told xemself.  _ It could have gone perfectly fine. Now you just need to wait for them to get back. _

 

Barely a minute later, xe saw Jeremy and Christine walk towards xem. Were they - xe squinted - holding hands? Xe smiled. That meant things had gone fine. Hopefully.

 

When they reached xem, xe smiled and said, “So, I’m guessing it went well?”

 

Jeremy grinned. “Yeah. Very well.”

 

Christine smiled. “Very.”

 

“That’s great!” Xe hugged them both. “That’s amazing!”

 

“Michael,” Christine said. “We should probably talk about us.”

 

“Right.” Xe drew back from the hug and started to fidget with xyr bracelet. “I’m sorry if you don’t like what I’m about to say, but I don’t like girls. So if you were hoping for that -”

 

“No! No, I don’t like you either.” She blushed upon realizing what she had said. “I mean - not like  _ that. _ I like you as a friend, not like Jeremy.” He blushed.

 

Suppressing a smile, Michael replied, “Yeah, me too. I like you as a friend, not like Jeremy.” He blushed even more.

 

“Guys! I can feel my face turning red!” He complained.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you not want us complimenting you?” Michael snarked at him.

 

“I - um - no?” Jeremy covered his face with his hands.

 

“Sorry, you’re just too cute. We can’t  _ not _ compliment you.” Christine added. Jeremy’s face grew even redder.

 

“Yeah, we’re your significant others! It’s like, our job to compliment you!” Xe exclaimed.

 

Jeremy smiled dreamily. “Yeah… you are…”

 

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand. Christine was still holding his other one. “What should we do now?” She asked. 

 

“Uh… I don’t know.” Jeremy answered. He wasn't sure if Michael would be okay with him suggesting video games, seeing as that had been their thing for years. Maybe going to the mall or something? He opened his mouth, ready to suggest the mall, but Michael beat him to it.

 

“How about we go play  _ Apocalypse of the Damned _ ?” Jeremy looked surprised that xe wanted to bring Christine into what had been their thing, but it’s not like he was going to complain when his boyfriend suggested that his girlfriend join them in a fun activity that he enjoyed. “Maybe you can help us beat level 10,” Xe continued.

 

“Yeah, there’s a three player option too,” Jeremy added.

 

Christine shrugged. “I don’t have a lot of experience with video games, but sure. Sounds like fun.”

 

As they walked together to Jeremy’s house, he found himself wondering if she would be what they needed to beat this level. Maybe they had just needed a player three this whole time. Maybe Christine had been their player three all along.

 

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if christine seems kinda ooc, i'm not really sure how to write her
> 
> come to the meremine side we have no content
> 
> find me on tungles: aroacethetic-shitpost.tumblr.com  
> (feel free to scream abt meremine in my inbox I am so here for that)


End file.
